It's Not Easy Being Green
"It's Not Easy Being Green" is the 60th episode of Once Upon a Time. Summary With Rumplestiltskin as her slave, Zelena challenges Regina to a fight to the death and shocks the Evil Queen with the reveal of their familial connection, and the town lays Neal to rest. Meanwhile, back in the past in the land of Oz, a jealous Zelena asks the Wizard to send her to the Enchanted Forest after discovering that she has a sister, and that Rumplestiltskin is training her to become a powerful force to be reckoned with. Plot 'Teaser' Years ago, in the land of Oz, a cyclone appears. As it blows numerous objects through the sky, a baby's cry is heard. The cyclone comes to a stop, and a woman exclaims, “Did you hear that?” A couple are seen walking in the nighttime – a woodcutter and his wife. The man tells his wife that it's nothing and to stick to the road, but the woman is unable to avoid the sound. She looks around and finds none other than a newborn baby sitting in a basket, crying. The woodcutter's wife wonders where it came from; the woodcutter says that a cyclone must have come through. The woman starts untying the tie on the baby, and removes the little girl from the basket. The woodcutter wonders what his wife is doing. “Well what do you expect me to do? Leave the poor thing for the wolves?” the woman replies as she lifts up the baby. The woodcutter and his wife stare at the child, the woman comments that she is beautiful. However, a tree branch starts to break, coming down on the woodcutter and his wife, but the baby girl saves the day by waving her hand, using magic to make the tree fall in the other direction. This horrifies the woodcutter. “She did that,” he exclaims, but his wife brushes this off, saying it was just the wind and that she is only a baby who needs help. She then proceeds to ask her husband if they can keep her. The woodcutter does not think this is a good idea, clearly scared of the baby after seeing what she is capable of. He tells his wife that she is not like them. The wife agrees, saying that she is not like them because she is all alone, but now they are going to take care of her. She then tells her husband to start walking or else they'll never get to the Emerald City before dawn. As the couple start walking, the wife carrying the baby with them, the woodcutter wonders what they should call her. “Zelena,” the wife exclaims, “She is going to be the happiest baby in all of Oz.” As the couple continue walking, the camera pans out, revealing that they are going down the yellow brick road, and we are shown a far away view of what is known as the Emerald City. ONCE UPON A TIME 'Act I' In present day Storybrooke, the residents of the seaside town have gathered together to mourn the loss of Neal Cassidy. The camera pans over, showing some of the notable residents - Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Henry, Regina, Belle, Hook, Tinker Bell, Granny, the Blue Fairy, Robin Hood, the dwarfs, and a lost boy - as they grieve. The camera then pans over to Neal's coffin as it's lowered into the ground. Everyone looks down at it, heartbroken. Henry looks up at his mother and sees the sadness in her eyes. The camera then pans over to Hook, who is also deeply saddened by this loss. We're shown some of the other residents of Storybrooke and the look of despair. Hook makes his way through the crowd, and is the first to use the shovel to scoop up a pile of dirt and dump it over the coffin. We're then shown Rumplestiltskin, who is back to being imprisoned in Zelena's basement. He falls to the ground and inhales in and out. The Wicked Witch just watches him with a grin on her face. The scene changes back to the funeral; David is the next to use the shovel to throw some dirt over Neal's coffin; next is Regina. Then we're shown Belle who uses the shovel to throw in some dirt. When finished, she plunges the shovel head into the ground. Next is Henry, and lastly Emma. We're then shown Rumple who cries over the loss of his son. Zelena approaches the cage, commenting that the Dark One spent so long trying to get to this land to find his son, all that time to get Regina to cast the curse, and wait 28 years for the savior to break it, all so he could be with his son, but now he's gone. “Tell me, Rumple, was he really worth all that trouble?” Zelena asks. “Every bit of it,” Rumple replies, “he was family. Something you know nothing about.” This angers the Wicked Witch. Back in Oz of the past, we're shown a closeup of a man's face. He is clearly being shaved. The camera pans out, revealing it to be the woodcutter being shaved by a much older Zelena. “How's that, father?” she asks. The woodcutter picks up a mirror to look at his newly groomed face. “You missed a spot,” he rudely comments. Zelena goes back to shave the spot she missed as her father states that no matter what you feel on the inside to always put on a good face. “I know father,” Zelena says before accidentally cutting him. The woodcutter jumps in pain, “Careless child!” he shouts. Zelena uses her magic to poof up a rag to wipe away the blood, but this results in her father jumping up in horror. “Don't touch me!” This saddens Zelena; she apologizes, stating that she can't help it. The woodcutter corrects her, saying that she can't control it. Zelena says that maybe if he would let her learn how to. Her father won't hear of it, however, because then everyone will know what she really is – wicked. Zelena wonders how the woodcutter could say something like that to his own daughter. “Because you're not my daughter!” the woodcutter shouts. He goes on to say that after all these years his wife has been gone, he can finally come out and say it. Zelena is confused, so the woodcutter explains how they found Zelena as baby in a basket, having been dropped out of a tornado. His wife wanted to take her in, having been taken by her beauty, but the man always knew the child was filled with wickedness. Zelena starts to cry, and tells her father that she'd rather be wicked than a drunk. “You drove me to drink, child! Now wipe away those tears and put on a good face,” the woodcutter says as he sits down. He then tells her to make him breakfast. Zelena tells him no, that if she's caused him this much trouble then she'll spare him anymore. She grabs her coat and heads for the door; the woodcutter wonders where she is going. Zelena tells him that she's going to the one person who can help her find a family that wants her – the Wizard of Oz, and with that she closes the door behind her, leaving the woodcutter forever. At Granny's Diner, Emma is seen throwing darts at the dart board. She is clearly angered. Hook approaches her, commenting that he should paint a bullseye on the Wicked Witch's back. "She'll get more than a dart when I find her," Emma exclaims. Hook tells her that he knows she's upset, but there are better ways to grieve Baelfire's death than letting anger over come her. Emma wonders if Hook is meaning rum; the pirate states that it always worked for him, but Emma says she'll stick with anger at least until she finds Zelena. Hook warns Emma that vengeance is not the way to go, but Emma states that it'll make the town much safer, and she already promised Henry that she'd find the person who killed his father, seeing as how that's really all she can do for him right now. Hook wonders if she's talked to the boy yet, but Emma reminds him that all Henry knows is she hasn't seen Neal since going to jail, so anything she tells him about his dad being a hero will seem made up to make him feel better. Hook suggests he talk to the boy; Emma asks about what, sarcastically wondering eyeliner. Hook reminds Emma that he knew Bae as a boy, so maybe Henry would like to know what his father was like when he was his age. "You'd really do that?" Emma wonders. Hook nods, stating that it may help Henry make make peace with his father's passing, and him. The blonde warns Hook to be careful since Zelena is still out there. Hook promises that nothing will happen to Henry under his supervision. Emma nods, and she and Hook head over to a booth where Henry sits with David and Mary Margaret. "Henry, you remember Killian," Emma is heard saying as the camera pans away. We're next shown Regina, who sits at the diner's bar. She looks over and sees Robin Hood sitting a few seats away from her. He has just paid Granny for a drink. Tinker Bell enters the diner and approaches Regina; she looks over at Robin and notices the lion tattoo on his arm. She mentions this to Regina, but the Queen tells the fairy that she already knows this, having discovered it the previous day. Tink wonders why Regina didn't tell her; the Queen states that she has more important things to do nowadays than gossip about boys. Robin approaches the two gals, offering them each a drink; Tink takes hers. Robin tells Regina that he hopes he didn't upset her the day before. The Queen introduces Robin and Tink; the latter telling the ex-thief that she has been wanting to meet him for a very long time. "And no, you didn't upset me," Regina states, "I just found a clue trail that needed to be followed... one that didn't lead anywhere," she lies. She then states that she doesn't daytime drink. "Perhaps some evening then," Robin says before walking away. Tink then turns to Regina, wondering what all that was about. She asks if Regina has learned anything from the last time she screwed things up. (see "Quite a Common Fairy") If she had opened up to the possibility of love, then maybe her life wouldn't have turned out so- but Regina cuts her off, offended by what the fairy is saying. "Why am I even bothing?" Tink wonders before walking away. Meanwhile, still at the diner, Emma is approached by Mary Margaret and David. "How are you holding up?" David asks his daughter. "How do you think?" Emma sarcastically asks. Mary Margaret and David hug her, but this is interrupted by the diner's door swinging open, and the Wicked Witch, Zelena entering. "My condolences," the Witch states. Everyone in the diner stands to their feet, terrified. Zelena sarcastically apologizes for not making it to the funeral, but she could never pass up a wake. She asks if she missed any speeches, or should she make up one. "I am, after all, responsible," the Witch says with a grin. Emma tries to approach the witch, but Mary Margaret grabs her arm, stating that too many people will get hurt if she does anything. "Listen to your mother," Zelena warns, "anyone who tries to interfere with my plans will take it up with the Dark One." Zelena takes a step closer to the Charming family, but David puts his hand over his wife's stomach, telling the witch not to take a step closer. "Don't worry, I'm not here for your baby," Zelena states, "Not today, anyway." Regina then wonders why she really is there. "Now that my cover's blown, I can finally pay a visit to my little sister," Zelena explains. Regina is confused, wondering who she's talking about. Zelena reveals that she is talking about her. Everyone is shocked, including Regina, who states she is an only child. "Cora lied to you, Regina," the witch states, also including that they're half-sisters, if she wants to get technical. Regina wonders why she should believe anything Zelena says. The Wicked Witch admits that she shouldn't, it's a lot to swallow, which is why she brought a little gift to help. Regina chuckles, commenting that she wants nothing from her. Zelena tells the Evil Queen that she doesn't have a choice; her gift to her sister is this sad day - she should use it to dig into their past, as Regina needs to learn the truth, and she must believe it. Afterwards, Zelena wants Regina to meet her on Main Street at sundown. "And then what?" Regina asks. "I'll destroy you," Zelena states. "This isn't the Wild West." "No dear, it's the Wicked West." Zelena then turns to the crowd at Granny's Diner and tells them that she wants them all to be there to see the Evil Queen lose. Regina points out that she doesn't lose; Zelena chuckles, stating that neither does she. "One of us is about to make history," Zelena comments, "See you tonight, sis," she chuckles as she leaves the diner. Everyone is scared, except for Regina who is just angry. 'Act II' "There, that one will do," Hook says, referring to a boat. The camera pans down, revealing the pirate and Henry walking along a boat dock. Henry sarcastically comments that it's unusual for his mom to "pawn him off" on one her friends who has boats, whilst working on a case. Hook tells the young boy that Emma didn't "pawn him off" on the pirate, he wanted to bring him there. Henry wonders why, resulting in Hook revealing that he and Neal were friends long before meeting Emma. Henry seems surprised by this; he asks what his father was like. "Come aboard and you'll find out," Hook responds before the two get on the ship. At Granny's Diner, Granny is seen pouring a glass of whiskey. Regina, Belle, Emma, Mary Margaret, and Tinker Bell are sat at the bar as David walks back and forth, asking Regina if she is sure Cora never said anything about Zelena. "I think I would remember if my mother told me she had a love child with a scarecrow," Regina sarcastically replies. Emma wonders if the Queen knows why Zelena would want her dead, frustrating Regina, who has never once met her half-sister until that day. Emma and Tink point out that Regina has done a lot of misdeeds in the past, so maybe something she did affected Zelena. Granny also reminds everyone about the missing year, but Regina tells the old lady to stay out of the situation. She then turns to the others and comments that it's starting to sound like they're all on Zelena's side. The Evil Queen stands up; Emma asks where she is going, and Regina replies that she going to find out what exactly the witch thinks she did to her. 'Act III' 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Trivia *The title card of this episode features the four vertical blasts of fire that preceded the Wizard of Oz. *Although credited, Michael Raymond-James (Neal Cassidy/Baelfire) is absent from this episode. *The title of this episode derives from the signature lyric of popular song "Bein' Green", written by Joe Raposo and originally performed by Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog on Sesame Street and The Muppet Show; it was later covered by various performers, including Frank Sinatra. Production *The title of this episode was revealed by executive producer/co-creator Adam Horowitz, via his Twitter account, on January 14, 2014.Adam Horowitz tweet. Reception 'Ratings' 'Reviews' Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 316 01.png Promo 316 02.png Promo 316 03.png Promo 316 04.png Promo 316 05.png Promo 316 06.png Promo 316 07.png Promo 316 08.png Promo 316 09.png Promo 316 10.png Promo 316 11.png Promo 316 12.png Promo 316 13.png Promo 316 14.png Promo 316 15.png Promo 316 16.png Promo 316 17.png Promo 316 18.png Promo 316 19.png Promo 316 20.png Promo 316 21.png Promo 316 22.png Promo 316 23.png Promo 316 24.png Promo 316 25.png Promo 316 26.png Promo 316 27.png Promo 316 28.png Promo 316 29.png Promo 316 30.png Promo 316 31.png Promo 316 32.png Promo 316 33.png Promo 316 34.png Promo 316 35.png Promo 316 36.png Promo 316 37.png BTS 316 01.png BTS 316 02.png BTS 316 03.png BTS 316 04.png BTS 316 05.png BTS 316 06.png BTS 316 07.png BTS 316 08.png BTS 316 09.png External Links *Press release *Promotional trailer References Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Zelena-centric